During recent years, numerous companies have marketed "antique" and "futuristic" car kits, which include molded fiber glass bodies adapted to be mounted on the frame or chassis of a stripped down VW "bug".
While sales of these kits have been substantial, they have been limited to a great extent to auto enthusiasts who either have the ability and time or sufficient money to hire others to make the substantial structural revisions required to accommodate the VW frame to receive the kit body. These revisions include for instance the relocation of the driver seat, steering wheel, brake and foot pedals and gear shift, which are required to accommodate the short front hood-up front seating arrangement of the VW to long hood-rear seating arrangements of many sports car kit designs.